


C is for cute

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Spock, Gay Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Purring Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim and Spock cuddles together. Spock purrs and Jim thinks that he is cute.💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Kudos: 46





	C is for cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.

😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇

Jim was laying on his back. He had a very cute vulcan attached to his side.

Of course having Spock against him was satisfying.

Spock had his head resting on Jim's chest and he had a arm thrown over Jim's stomach. His eyes were closed and a tiny smiles formed on his lips.

Jim was gently stroking up and down his spine. Spock melted into the touch. A soft rumbling noise came from the vulcan and with a smile Jim realised that Spock was purring like a cat.

"Spock ,are you purring?" Jim asks. Spock's eyes pop open and stops purring and then he looks up at the smirking human "I most certainly am not" Spock says with a rised eyebrow.

Jim starts stroking his back again and yet again Spock purrs again.

"Oh yes, you're definitely purring." Jim says with a chuckle. "I am content and safe" Spock hummed.

Jim snorts at his confession "it's cute" Jim says "I am vulcan,i am most certainly not cute" spock protests. "Oh yes, you are" Jim argues.

Before Spock can argue, Jim silences him with a hungry kiss, Spock melts into the kiss.

Spock rolls ontop of Jim and traps his hands above his head "You are the cute one" Spock whispers. Jim blushes, but with a smirk his arch his hips into Spock's and rubs their erectios together.

Spock groans at this "Jim...." He says hoarsely. Jim smiles devilishly "You like that?" Jim asks as he rubs himself against Spock again "Indeed" Spock replies. "Fuck me, Spock" Jim pleads.

Spock nods and gathers some of his natural lubricant on his fingers. With his free hand he spreads Jim's legs apart a little more.

Then he pushes the first finger into Jim. Jim gasps at the feeling. Spock pushes the finger in and out slowly,curling his finger, stroking his prostate. "Oh Spock" Jim moans.

Spock inserts a second finger and begin to scissors him open.

"Spock, in me, now" spock settles between his spread legs and pushes the head of his cock inside his lovers body.

"Spock,move please." Jim pleads. Spock start to move slowly at first and then faster. "Fuck! Spock,harder!" Jim groans.

A few moments later they came together.

Spock's eyes never leaving Jim's face.

Jim looked so cute, when he was fucked completely and thoroughly.

💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝


End file.
